Love is simple
by Aja316
Summary: Anglia i Luksemburg walczą ze sobą o prawo do miłości.


Nie lubił tego. Właściwie trzeba powiedzieć, że nienawidził.

Jednak zawsze znalazł się jakiś idiota, który zwoływał szczyt w momencie, gdy Arthur nie mógł patrzeć na Francisa.

Kogo to obchodzi, że zwoływano je regularnie. Kogo obchodzi to, że oni mają problemy.

Anglię z pewnością bardzo.

Nie mógł patrzeć na Francisa i na tę szmatę siedzącą obok niego. Oczywiście był profesjonalistą. Sprawy prywatne nie mają nic wspólnego ze sprawami zawodowymi. Sztylety w oczach Arthura zwyczajnie były związane z polityką. Dokładnie tak.

Anglia westchnął ciężko. Dlaczego Francis mu to robi? I czyja to wina? Jego samego, dlatego, że ciągle mu wybacza choć za każdym razem zarzeka się, że to ostatni raz, czy tamtego niewiernego idioty, że obiecuje i...

- Jestem zbyt dobrze wychowany.

Było już późno, korytarz pusty i jedynie z pokoju Tilla dobiegał hałas. Pili. Bez Arthura. Pewnie wiedzieli, że i tak by nie przyszedł.

- Tosiek! Do dna!

Chcąc, nie chcąc usłyszał głos Francji. Tak, on się świetnie bawi.

Anglia wymierzył prawy prosty w niewidzialnego przeciwnika. Wściekłość w nim narastała, osiągała poziom niebezpieczny dla życia i zdrowia osób znajdujących się w jego pobliżu.

Musiał zapalić. Właściwie nie robił tego. Brzydził go smród papierosów. Odkąd moda na punk i Sex Pistols przeminęła nie tykał tego świństwa. Chyba, że w sytuacjach ekstremalnych. To była właśnie taka sytuacja.

Jedyna sala, w której można palić, to konferencyjna.

Los potrafi być naprawdę okrutny...

* * *

To nie była jej wina.

Nie. Niby dlaczego? I z jakiej racji Arthur miał do niej pretensje? Ona była tu jedyną pokrzywdzoną. Anglia miał go zawsze, ona tylko chwilami. Była zabawką. Odskocznią. Ale nie przeszkadzało jej to.

Nie... Była szczęśliwa każdą chwilą spędzoną z nim. Nawet jeśli rozstania bolały niemiłosiernie. Było warto.

Bo go kochała.

Alice odłożyła papiery na bok, zdjęła okulary i przetarła zmęczone oczy. Mówiła, że posiedzi trochę dłużej, popracuje... Wymówka. Chodziło tylko o to, by móc w spokoju pomyśleć. Zanurzyć się w wspomnieniach. Ich ostatnia wspólna noc. Po czymś takim zastanawiała się czy bardziej kocha samego Francisa czy raczej te ich schadzki, kiedy czuła się jak księżniczka.

Francis jest czarodziejem.

Jest cholernym oszustem.

I wspaniałym kochankiem.

Alice nieświadomie zaczęła całować opuszki palców, tak jak robił to on. Nie miała pojęcia, że nie jest sama.

* * *

Pomieszczenie było dobrze oświetlone. Widział Alice pogrążoną w jakimś dziwnym transie i przez chwilę byłby nawet skłonny zrozumieć tego niewiernego dupka. Bez okularów, wodząca palcami po swoich wargach wydawała się taka pociągająca.

Wydawała. Bo jedynym uczuciem jakie Arthur mógł czuć względem tej osoby była czysta nienawiść, taka stuprocentowa bez jakichkolwiek domieszek.

Nienawidził jej.

Za to, że Francis jej pożądał.

Że wracał do niej mimo obietnic, że już nigdy więcej tego nie zrobi.

Za ten strach, który towarzyszył Arthurowi przy każdym zbliżeniu z kochankiem. Nigdy nie miał pewności czy w tym momencie tylko on zaprząta myśli Francisa.

Za to, że...

Odchrząknął. Alice natychmiast się ocknęła, założyła okulary i wlepiła wzrok w Arthura. Nie spodziewała się nikogo, a już z pewnością nie jego. Widział to w jej oczach. Wiedział, że najwyraźniej naruszył swoją obecnością jakiś jej rytuał.

I dobrze!

Zwłaszcza jeśli miał cokolwiek wspólnego z Francisem. Anglia zapalił papierosa i stanął przy otwartym na oścież oknie za plecami Luksemburga.

- Mamy dziś wyjątkowo chłodną noc, nieprawdaż?

I sam nie wiedział czy tak było naprawdę czy to tylko perspektywa zbliżającej się burzy w tym pokoju wywoływała w nim uczucie chłodu.

- Istotnie, sir.

* * *

Wiedziała, że w końcu do tego dojdzie. Nawet odrobinę bała się tego momentu. Konfrontacja z Arthurem. Kto jak kto, ale Kirkland nie należał do osób łagodnych w obejściu, zwłaszcza jeśli spojrzeć na jego ostatnie porażki w życiu uczuciowym.

Spowodowane przez nią.

Nie było jej żal. O nie.

Nie wiedziała tylko jak to rozegrać. Okazać skruchę czy raczej przyjąć pozycję atakującą... Na wycofanie było już za późno. Choć i tak niczego, w ten sposób by nie zyskała. Mogła tylko czekać aż zacznie. W końcu to nie ona miała problem tylko on.

* * *

Dziwka.

Pomyślał, ale nie powiedział. Przecież nie wypada.

Ale jej wypada pieprzyć się z jego facetem.

Odchodzi od okna i staje za krzesłem Alice. Ma ochotę zrobić jej krzywdę, ale wie, że żaden ból fizyczny nie będzie mógł się równać z tym co on przeżywał. A w ogóle, dżentelmeni nie podnoszą ręki na kobietę, choćby nie wiadomo jaką suką była.

- Jesteś z siebie zadowolona?

Nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Musiał jej pokazać, że nią gardzi. Nawet jeśli obudzi przy tym cały hotel.

- Słucham?

Ironiczny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.

Zmienił miejsce i usiadł na krześle zwykle zajmowanym przez osobę, która ich łączyła.

- Pytam, czy osiągnęłaś swój cel.

Oczy Alice błądziły po sali, byle tylko nie zauważyć tej pogardy.

- Proszę o wybaczenie, sir Kirkland, ale doprawdy nie wiem o czym pan mówi.

- Do niego też tak się zwracasz? Tymi ugrzecznionymi formami? A może jednak jakoś bardziej intymnie? Kochanie? Kotku?

* * *

Nie patrzą sobie w oczy. Nie może dostrzec jej łez gromadzących się na dolnej powiece.

Dlaczego? Przecież nie ma sobie nic do zarzucenia. Jednak przeczuwa zbliżający się ból. Najgorszy ze wszystkich - wywołany przez słowa.

- Sir, proszę by pan przestał.

Arthur gwałtownie staje przewracając krzesło a ona automatycznie kuli się w sobie, bojąc się by nie chciał wyładować swej wściekłości na niej.

- Nie! Nie przestanę tak jak ty nie przestałaś... Wyjaśnij mi. Dlaczego? Dlaczego mi go odebrałaś? Dlaczego za wszelką cenę chcesz zadać mi ból? Odpowiedz! Podaj mi choć jeden dobry powód a zostawię Francisa tobie.

Rozpłakała się.

- Ja... Ja go kocham!

Arthur się roześmiał. Jak ten dźwięk ranił jej uszy.

- To jest nas dwoje. A ty myślisz, że dlaczego z nim jestem? Kaprys pięciolatka w sklepie z zabawkami? Nie! Kocham go do cholery! I jest to uczucie, którego nigdy nie będziesz w stanie pojąć...

- Nieprawda! Nie mów tak. Nie mam zamiaru tego dłużej wysłuchiwać - zakrywa uszy dłońmi.

Nie chce już tego wysłuchiwać. Niby dlaczego to właśnie on ma prawo do monopolu na uczucia Francisa? Wściekłość coraz bardziej zasnuwa rozum. Zaczyna wbijać paznokcie w głowę.

-...bo jesteś tylko zwykłą dziwką!

Alice nie wytrzymuje, staje przed Arthurem, patrzy mu w oczy i wymierza cios w policzek. Jego głowa tylko lekko przechyla się na bok.

- Niepojęte są dla ciebie uczucia. Wmawiasz sobie, że go kochasz, by się usprawiedliwić przed samą sobą. Nie kochasz go! - patrzy prosto w jej oczy, nienadążające z produkcją łez, lecz nie przerywa. - Przyznaj wreszcie, że zwyczajnie zapragnęłaś mieć czegoś co jest dla ciebie niedostępne.

Naprawdę tak jest?

Kocha go, kocha, kocha, kocha! On kłamie - to jedyne wyjaśnienie.

- Gardzę tobą. I wiedz, że on także.

Tego już za wiele. W jednej chwili jej ciało bez porozumienia z mózgiem, rzuca się w stronę Anglii. Jednak on jest szybszy, łapie ją za nadgarstki i nie pozwala by paznokcie dosięgnęły jego twarzy. Luksemburg wyrywa się, pada na kolana.

- Dlaczego mi to robisz? Dlaczego ja nie mogę go kochać? Dlaczego według ciebie on nie może kochać mnie? Nie zasługuję na odrobinę miłości?

* * *

Nie wie co odpowiedzieć. Łatwiej jest krzyczeć i wytykać innym błędy, niż słuchać o swojej niesprawiedliwości. Patrzy na nią tępo. Sam mógłby jej zadać to pytanie. Jaką odpowiedź chciałby usłyszeć?

- Nidy nie chciałam ci go odebrać. To nie moja wina, to to cholerne serce kazało mi się w nim zakochać. Jak możesz winić mnie? Jak możesz?

Nie może już dłużej patrzeć w jej twarz.

- Nie każę ci oddawać go mnie. Ale dlaczego... dlaczego nie moglibyśmy się nim podzielić? Nie chcę ci go odbierać. Ale zrozum, że tak do niczego nie dojdziemy! On zawsze będzie przechodził z jednego łóżka do drugiego. Ja zawsze go przyjmę, ty jedynie zrobisz mu kolejny wykład o jego niewierności. Każdy ma pewną granicę cierpliwości. Chcesz sprawdzić ile Francis ma jej w zapasie?

Pięści Arthura zacisnęły się w pięści. Ona? Jak śmie go pouczać, stawiać warunki? Nigdy! Wychodzi z sali, przechodząc obok niej wymawia niemal szeptem:

- To niemożliwe.

Arthur nie uznaje kompromisów. Nigdy nie robi czegoś na-pół, albo wszystko albo nic.

Przy drzwiach odwraca się i krzyczy:

- Będę o niego walczył!

* * *

Uśmiecha się pod nosem, tego jej rywal już nie zobaczył.

- Ja też, ja też... - mówi do siebie półgłosem.

Dziwne, że nikt nie przybiegł. Że Francis się nie pojawił, by ich powstrzymać.

Czy jest w ogóle wart tego wszystkiego?

Alice zamyka oczy i całuje palec serdeczny.

O tak, z pewnością.


End file.
